The nature of kisses
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION Il y avait eut des nombreux types de baisers dans la longue vie de Loki.


Encore une traduction ! Dites-moi si vous trouvez que je traduit mal, parce qu'on m'a fait la remarque une fois et si vous êtes beaucoup à le penser, j'arrêtes, hein. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher des textes que j'adore en VO. Cette fois, c'est une traduction de **Nekosblackrose**.

* * *

Quand il était petit c'était un baiser sur le front à l'heure de se coucher et un baiser sur les cheveux quand il pleurait. Frigga l'avait fait d'innombrables fois -tous les soirs et à chaque genou écorché ou cruelle plaisanterie des autres enfants. Quand il grandit et fut un jeune adolescent, le baiser de bonne nuit sur son front vint avec un peu d'hésitation, mais il était encore là. Quand il bouillonnait elle riait doucement et embrassait sa joue. Cela servait toujours à le calmer, si ça ne l'embarrassait pas. Quand il grandit encore, Frigga caressait sa joue lorsqu'il venait à elle. C'était toujours après un moment de légère hésitation qu'elle embrassait sa joue. Elle savait qu'il était devenu plus âgé, mais on est jamais trop vieux pour un baiser de sa mère.

Il y avait aussi d'autres baisers. Certains étaient durs et exigeants et d'autres étaient dociles et doux. C'était les baisers des amants. Ils s'égaraient dans son cou et y restait sous forme de contusions sombres que son col haut pouvait facilement cacher. Mais ces baisers n'étaient pas restés, pas plus que leurs créateurs. Certains avaient été bâclées et inexpérimentés, d'autres étaient provisoires et timides, d'autres encore étaient exigeants et bien faits. Les baisers des amants étaient toujours variés.

Les baisers qu'il avait reçu de ses deux femmes étaient différents aussi. Il n'y avait pas de véritable amour dedans. Ils étaient mécaniques, une chose qu'ils devaient tous deux faire. Il avait toujours eu à s'abstenir d'être craintif quand il embrassait ses femmes. Ils étaient ennuyeux et aucun n'avait retenu son attention. Elles avaient été choisies pour lui par Odin évidemment. Il s'était plaint d'elles à Frigga et elle avait sourit tristement, lui donnant un baiser de mère sur la joue après lui avoir dit qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire. Il avait soupiré de soulagement à chaque fois qu'il avait obtenu le divorce.

Il gardait le peu de temps qu'il avait avec ses enfants. Il les embrassaient pour souhaiter bonne nuit comme sa mère l'avait fait pour lui. Ses enfants aimaient ça, particulièrement Hel. Elle sautait sur son lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un baiser sur le front. Cela avait toujours fait rire Loki. Il avait été déchiré quand ils avaient été emmenés loin de lui. Cela l'avait tué quand ses deux plus jeunes avaient été abattus.

Il fut un temps dans sa vie où il n'y avait pas eu une chose comme des baisers. Il n'y avait que de la haine, de la colère et de la destruction. Thanos, le titan fou, le contrôlait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regarder comment il avait décidé de détruire Midgard. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait. Il aimait Midgard. Il avait été un refuge pour lui quand les choses devenaient trop pressantes sur Asgard. Il s'était tenu avec une muselière sur sa bouche, ses yeux évités. Il ne pouvait pas regarder dans les yeux emplis de fierté des héros Midgardiens, ou l'espèce de trahison dans les yeux bleus lumineux de Thor.

Maintenant les choses étaient différentes. Les baisers étaient plus, bien plus différents. Mais c'était okay? Ils étaient bienvenus et agréables. Ils étaient amoureux et gratifiants. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça. Celui qui lui donnait ces baisers lui avait ramenés ses enfants, s'était battu bec et ongle avec Odin pour les faire revenir et avait réussit. Les baisers de cette personnes venaient avec le frottement doux d'une barbiche noire et une lueur bleue provenant d'un réacteur ARK. Le nom de cette personne était Tony Stark.

De tous les baisers dans la vie de Loki ils étaient ceux qu'il chérissaient le plus. C'est grâce à Tony qu'il avait ses enfants. Il était aimé et accepté. Tony était toujours en admiration devant sa forme de Jotun, jamais craintif. Il aimait à retrouver ses doigts le long de ses marques, suivis de ses lèvres. L'intimité du geste faisait toujours frissonner Loki. Les lèvres de Tony le trouvaient toujours et lui donnaient un autre baiser à chérir. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps, mais il savait enfin ce que ces baisers étaient.

C'étaient les baisers de l'amour véritable.

* * *

Et voila ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
